1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label apparatus for labeling tubes, Cables, Wires, Conduits and the like, and in particular to a tag or label apparatus for use with a tube of a fluid delivery system, such as that used in intravenous infusion and hemodynamic monitor transducer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of strips and bands including identifying and/or or other indicia thereon heretofore have been provided for securement about and/or support from a midportion of an elongated member. However, this inventor has not heard of previous devices that allow for a tube or cable to be labeled and at the same time minimizing any constricting of the tube or cable by the labeling device. In applications involving fluid delivery systems, the present invention allows for minimal tube deflection while simultaneously providing a label disposed in a manner such that the identifying tag will be maintained stationary on the tube, independent of vertical or horizontal orientation or vibration of the tube. The tube systems for delivering fluid medicaments (including gasses), the use of which would benefit from the identification of the tubes or their fluids, comprise tubes in a multitude of diameters. The heretofore described labeling apparatus is adaptable for adherence to such tube systems without restriction to fluid flow.
A principal means for delivering fluid medicaments to a patient in a hospital, clinic, operation, or emergency situation is through the use of an intravenous (IV) infusion system or drip bag (IV pumps, pressure infuser bag, or gravity driven drip). These systems include a fluid-containing elevated bag with a tube connected to and in fluid communication with the bottom of the bag. The other end of the tube may be in fluid communication with a needle or insertion apparatus a portion of which is inserted intravenously in the patient, or may be in fluid communication with a pump apparatus that monitors the flow of a plurality of fluids and directs the plurality of fluids into a patient intravenously.
A variety of fluids are administered to patients. In addition, an individual patient may receive a plurality of fluids simultaneously. Often, each fluid-containing bag is detachably connected by a clear, plastic tube to a flow-monitoring apparatus through a plurality of inlets on the apparatus, also known as the manifold. The bags containing the multiple fluids are often hung from a stand so that the fluids flow, or are assisted, by force of gravity, or fluid flow may be facilitated by an intravenous pump. Typically, the bags themselves are clear with writing on them indicating their original contents. Accordingly, at quick glance the bags or tubing do not differentiate themselves.
Health care providers and technicians must be able to identify the intravenous tubing that carries the medicaments from the bag(s) to the patient and determine their contents, whether multiple bags are connected to a patient or not. When multiple bags are connected to the manifold by an often-lengthy tube, the health care providers must know which bag is which (and which tube is connected to which bag) in order to ensure that each bag's flow is properly monitored. At times, a syringe may be used to inject an additive, such as a medication, to a bag or its tube, and this information should be apparent so the bag or tube that received the additive is identifiable, as is the additive itself. Furthermore, instructions and other information are often provided for the bags, such as when the bag was connected, how long it should be connected, and how much fluid should be delivered to the patient.
Typically, the tubes from the pumps, intravenous bags or pressure infusers are identified by adhering a tape or pressure sensitive adhesive label to the tube of the bag. With tape, many practical problems are introduced. Writing on adhesive tape can be problematic as the tape needs to be taken off a dispenser roll typically and then placed down on flat, stiff or hard writing surface so that medical personnel can legibly write on the non-adhesive surface of the tape. If not enough tape is removed for the label or the information as written takes up too much space on the tape surface, then when the tape is wrapped around the tube, that portion of the tape in contact with the tube may have writing thereon. This generally will make the writing very difficult to decipher as it too will wrap around the tube.
Some of the same concerns are present with pressure-sensitive labels, especially if they are not provided with a removable backing on their back adhesive surface. With both tape and labels, if they are wrapped unevenly or in a skewed manner so that the two portions extending away from the tube do not match there will be a sticky portion exposed which can attract dirt and bacteria, or can undesirably stick to another object. In practice, it is difficult to make legible notations on a soft label piece of tape once it is adhered to the tube. The labels also tend to be either paper or cloth which both suffer if a spilled or leaked fluid contacts the label. Adhesive from the label often remains on the tube after the label is removed, adhesive that attracts dirt and bacteria and requires labor to clean. Cleaning the tube with a solvent may cause degradation of the integrity of the tube or may introduce undesirable residual chemicals in a controlled environment such as an operating room.
In addition to intravenous infusion systems or drip bags, it is also desirable to be able to identify the fluids flowing through other tube systems. For instance, a person on a breathing apparatus may be connected to a tube providing oxygen, and/or a tube delivering gaseous anesthesia. In such a case, health care providers need to differentiate between the separate tubes or recognize what gas is being delivered by a tube.